


Care

by Yukiko240



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiko240/pseuds/Yukiko240
Summary: Ogiwara hanya ingin Kuroko bahagia. walaupun itu artinya tak bersamanya.. Oneshoot!





	

Ogiwara menatap layar laptopnya. Menatap resah dan tak nyaman pada layar yang menampilkan pesan di facebooknya. Matanya bergerak tak fokus. Jejarinya sibuk mengklik beranda-pesan-profil berulang-ulang. Tapi mau di ulang berapa kali pun apa yang di tunggunya tak pernah terjadi. Tak ada pemberitahuan, pesan, ataupun chat dari Kuroko Tetsuya. Ogiwara menghela nafas berat. Dari awal Ia tau respon apa yang akan di dapatnya tapi hatinya tetap berharap seperti orang bodoh.

Semua di mulai dari seminggu yang lalu. Bagi Ogiwara, Kuroko adalah cinta pertamanya. Tapi bagi Kuroko, Ogiwara tak lebih salah satu dari banyak orang yang mengejar-ngejarnya semasa SMP. Banyak hal yang dilakukan Ogiwara demi Kuroko. Dari menatap Kuroko dari jauh dimana pun berada-walau tak berani menyapa, memastikan Kuroko selalu masuk sekolah-walau tak sekelas, pura-pura menunggu temannya yang sekelas dengan Kuroko setiap pulang sekolah-padahal Ogiwara hanya ingin menatap Kuroko sebelum pulang, rela di palak Aomine yang selalu bareng Kuroko kemana pun-demi melihat Kuroko lebih dekat, bahkan menabung lebih dari empat bulan demi membelikan Kuroko bola basket baru di hari ulang tahunnya-dan dengan teganya Kuroko memberikan bola basket itu kepada Kagami hari itu juga.

Ogiwara menyerah. Sudah 8 tahun terhitung sejak Ia pertama kali melihat Kuroko dan langsung jatuh cinta. Dia sudah berusaha move on, walau selalu berakhir gagal. Dan kali ini dia yakin jika dia akan berhasil. Sudah lama sejak dia bahkan sudah tak pernah menstalking Kuroko lagi. Dia juga tak pernah menghayalkan Kuroko lagi. Dan dia bahkan mulai melirik Momoi Satsuki, teman sekelasnya di mata kuliah Manajemen Dana Bank.

Ya, dia sangat yakin sampai mimpi sialan itu datang. Mimpi yang memporak-porandakan semua tangga yang dia pijak untuk mencapai puncak move on. Menjatuhkan kembali ogiwara ke dasar perasaannya yang tanpa ujung. Dalam, gelap dan dingin. Mimpi yang ogiwara tidak ingat sedikitpun jalan ceritanya kecuali satu hal, Ia memimpikan Kuroko.

Awalnya dia tak mempedulikan mimpi itu. Tapi entah kenapa bayang-bayang Kuroko selalu menghantuinya. Di dapur, tempat tidur, kampus, bahkan toilet. Senyum manis dari seorang Momoi Satsuki pun tak dapat mengalihkan pikirannya. Akhirnya, berbekal kepasrahan Ogiwara kembali membuka akun lamanya dan mencoba menstalking Kuroko. Betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat status facebook Kuroko.

Kuroko Tetsuya

11 Desember pukul 20.06

Karena orang lain aku jomblo lagi :'(

Ogiwara tau Kuroko pacaran dengan Akashi. Mereka bahkan udah pacaran selama 2 tahun lebih. dan sekarang... mereka putus?!

PUTUS?!

Yeay.. mereka putus!

Ogiwara benar-benar merasa senang. Ini artinya kesempatan dia kan?!

Namun itu tak lama sebelum akhirnya Ogiwara melihat status-status Kuroko sebelumnya.

Kuroko Tetsuya

10 Desember pukul 13.39

Akan ku jadikan pelajaran. Rasa sakit tak tertahankan ini..

Kuroko Tetsuya

09 Desember pukul 15.23

Aku yakin, aku udah berusaha.

Lalu kenapa kamu nggak melakukan hal yang sama?!

Seketika itu juga Ogiwara merutuk Akashi. Entah kenapa perasaanya yang tadi di atas angin terjun bebas ketanah. Menyisakan rasa perih tanpa luka. Menusuk-nusuk ulu hatinya. Ogiwara tak keberatan sedikitpun jika Kuroko pacaran dengan Akashi. Tapi Ogiwara benar-benar marah jika Akashi menyakiti Kuroko seperti ini. Kuroko sangat mencintai Akashi, Ogiwara tau itu. Dia sangat tau jika hanya Akashi lah yang bisa membuat Kuroko bahagia. Hanya Akashi lah yang di cintai Kuroko. Bukan dia.

Dia bahkan tak memiliki sedikit pun kesempatan untuk itu. Tapi kenapa Akashi yang dia percaya bisa menjaga Kuroko malah menyakitinya?!

Katakan lah Ogiwara itu bodoh.

Ogiwara tak mengelak sedikit pun jika saat ini ada yang mengatakan jika dia itu bodoh. Bahkan dia juga mulai berfikir betapa bodohnya dia. Betapa bodohnya saat hati rapuh miliknya diam-diam berdoa untuk seseorang yang bahkan mungkin tak mengingatnya sama sekali.

"Ya Tuhan, tak apa-apa jika dia tak membalas cintaku. Tak apa-apa jika dia tak bisa menjadi milikku. Tapi ku mohon, bualah dia bahagia dengan menyatukan dia dengan orang yang dia sayangi kembali, Amin"

Ogiwara tak sekuat itu. Hatinya rapuh. Bahkan dia tak kuasa menahan aliran anak sungai di pipinya. Hatinya benar-benar perih. Tak masalah jika bukan dengannya, asal kan Kuroko bisa bahagia bersama orang yang Kuroko cintai. Entah kenapa dia bisa merasakan kesedihan Kuroko. Entah kenapa dia selalu lemah dengan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Kuroko. Dengan perasaan teriris, Ogiwara meninggalkan sebuah pesan di akun Kuroko. Hanya dua buah kata yang Ogiwara harap dapat sedikit menghibur dan memberi tau Kuroko bahwa dia tak sendirian. Masih ada orang yang peduli padanya meski tak dia sadari.

Shigehiro Ogiwara

Semangat ya!

Dan disinilah Ogiwara sekarang. Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak dia mengirim pesan kepada Kuroko. Tapi sampai sekarang masih tak ada jawaban. Padahal saat ini Kuroko sedang online. saat mengklik berandanya untuk kesekian kalinya, Ogiwara melihat status terbaru dari Kuroko.

Kuroko tetsuya

26 Desember pukul 19.03

Ku pertahankan karena aku sayang

Ogiwara tak tau bagaimana harus mendeskripsikan perasaannya sekarang. Ada bagian di hatinya yang terasa sakit. Ada juga sebagian yang terasa lega. tak masalah, batinnya. Yang terpenting ada orang yang bisa memastikan jika Kuroko akan selalu bahagia. Walaupun itu bukan dirinya.

'Ya, benar. Tak masalah'

Batinnya untuk terakhir kali sebelum menglogoutkan akun facebooknya. Kemudian merebahkan diri ke kasurnya yang empuk. Dan untuk malam ini, biarkan dia menghayalkan Kuroko sebanyak apa pun. Karena mulai besok, dia akan kembali berusaha untuk move on. Walaupun entah kenapa, dia yakin akan gagal lagi.


End file.
